Back For you
by True Rayanne Adaire
Summary: Sabriel. When Dean goes darkside again, the only one who can save him is Gabriel.


_Author's Notes: Hey guys. As most of you know, Destiel and Sabriel are pretty much my OTPs. (Besides Gallavich. Gallavich tops the OTP list.) This is just a short little one-shot about Sabriel because I'm having some major Gabriel withdraws. It features a Hurt!Sam and a Comforting!Gabe. There will be more stories in this 'verse because I'm starting to get really into it. Anyways, I hope you like this and remember to review._

_True Rayanne Adaire_

**Back For You**

Gabriel wasn't dead. Not by a long shot. He was just hiding. From everyone and everything…including the man he'd loved. Still loved if he was being honest…which he tried not to be because, if he was honest about being in love with Sam Winchester, it meant he'd have to go back to him. And he couldn't go back just yet. There were still things he needed to do, strange emotions to work out, and going back now would only fuck things up. And Gabriel, contrary to popular belief, didn't like fucking things up. So he stayed hidden, watching Sam from the shadows and listening to the Hunter's prayers every night.

Listening to Sam's prayers was hard sometimes. They filled Gabriel with a longing so deep it almost felt like his very heart was being ripped out. He'd loved Sam for years, since before Sam had even met him. When Sam had returned his feelings, he'd thought they could be happy. That they could have forever. But Lucifer had happened and now…now Gabriel was stuck watching the man he loved from the shadows. The idea was painful, more painful than anything he'd ever been through in his millennia of life. Sam was broken now, thinking he'd lost Gabriel, and Gabriel couldn't make it better because he wasn't ready yet.

Almost harder than listening to Sam's prayers, though, was listening to Castiel's. Cas…his baby brother. Cas still prayed to him. Every single fucking night. He knew his brother wouldn't give up until Gabriel came out of hiding but he couldn't just yet. But Cas still prayed, still begged him to come out because Cas needed him. And it broke Gabriel's fucking heart because he couldn't fulfill his baby brother's needs. It was fucking bogus and there were times when the pressure of it all almost broke him. But Gabriel was strong. Stronger than people gave him credit for and he wasn't about to break just yet.

No, he'd break when he was in Sam's arms again. When Sam was holding him and the world was nothing but mindless chatter in his brain, he'd break into a million pieces because it was safe there. Sam's arms were the safest place in the world for Gabriel. Sometimes, late at night, he'd sneak into the Hunter's room at the Bunker and watch Sam sleeping. Watch those arms as they wrapped themselves around a pillow and he'd pretend he was that pillow. He'd pretend that Sam was holding him and that he was still safe in that embrace that was warmth and love and everything else that Gabriel had searched millennia for. It never lasted long…but it lasted long enough to refill his strength.

Tonight, though, something had changed. Dean, Sam's brother, was gone. He'd been dead...but he wasn't. He was a Demon. Again. He'd succumbed to the Mark of Cain and Sam didn't know what to do. He thought he'd have to kill his own brother. Gabriel watched, wings itching to fly down to protect his Mate, as Sam kneeled on his bedroom floor and sobbed until Gabriel thought his heart would break. As Sam sobbed he also prayed. Prayed to Gabriel like he had a million times before but this time was different. This time Gabriel couldn't hold himself back.

'_Gabe I know you're up there. And I know you're probably not ready to come back just yet but I need you. I…Dean's gone. He's a Demon. And I have to kill him. And I…Gabe I need you. I need you. Please…please come home. Please…'_

He was in Heaven, sitting beside Sam and Dean's mother. Mary was watching her boy, watching him break apart, and there were tears in her blue eyes. She turned to him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Go to him. Go to my boy. Please." She begged.

Gabriel's heart snapped. He still wasn't ready but Sam fucking needed him. Hell, Dean did too but he didn't know that. Gabriel could take the damn Mark of Cain away. He could do that because he was still a fucking Archangel. And he'd do it. He'd do it for Sam. For Mary who had listened to him for five fucking years. He'd do it because Sam needed his brother back.

"I'll do you one better. I'll go them both." He said, a sly smirk hiding his nerves.

She kissed his cheek, whispering a quick thank you as he flew down to where Sam was kneeling. Sam didn't notice him at first, didn't stop crying, so Gabriel kneeled next to him and pulled the bigger Hunter into his arms. Sam startled at first and then looked up, relaxing as he saw Gabriel's face. He sobbed into Gabriel's chest as Gabriel's wings wrapped around him, protecting his Mate as only he could. For hours Sam sobbed and Gabriel could do nothing to stop him. No joke, no candy, no slick sarcastic line could bring the smile he loved so much back to Sam's gentle features. He had to watch his Hunter sob weakly into his chest.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I…wasn't ready." Gabriel whispered.

"You're…you're here now. That's all that matters."

Sam stopped crying and looked up at him. There were tears on his face and his eyes were bloodshot but he was still so fucking beautiful it took Gabriel's breath away. When Sam kissed him, their mouths colliding like they never had before, Gabriel kissed him back with as much love and passion that an Archangel could muster. Sam pulled away after a moment and looked at him.

"I have to kill Dean. I have to kill my own brother." He whispered.

Gabriel shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous Sammich. I can take the Mark of Cain away. You stay here. Dean-o and I will be back soon. I love you kiddo."

"I…why…you…" Sam sighed. "Hurry back. Please."

Gabriel winked, smirking. "Always do babe."

He blinked out then, going to a small bar where Dean Winchester was currently drinking away his troubles. He didn't notice Gabriel, didn't feel Gabriel's hand touching the Mark of Cain on his arm. Gabriel made sure he didn't. He wanted this done quickly and he wanted it done right. After a few minutes, Dean's arm glowed golden and the Mark disappeared. When it was done, he allowed Dean to see him.

"Gabriel?!" Dean sputtered, eyes wide.

"One and the same." He said, smirking at the elder brother of his Mate.

"What…you…what did you do?"

"Look at your arm Dean-o."

Dean looked down, noticing that the Mark was gone, and looked back up at Gabriel with wide eyes.

"You took it away? But…why?"

Gabriel's smirk softened. "Favor for Sammich. Now get back to your brother. Tell Sammich I'll see him soon. I have a brother to go see."

Dean nodded, walking out of the bar to go and find his brother. Sighing, Gabriel blinked out and went to a small hotel room where his baby brother was laying on the bed. This conversation would be longer but Gabriel was looking forward to it. He was looking forward to hugging his baby brother again.


End file.
